Tundra 2
by Ek01
Summary: (Original story) In the sequel to the first adventure, Mikill and Lai must face their greatest challenge yet-defeating Missti, the evil teenage daughter of Queen Glæcia and foiling her conquest to rule the world!
1. Because “Frozen was already taken

It was a most joyous time in the Arctic Fox Kingdom. Amidst the grand parties, extravagant dinners, firework popping, and balls, animals from every corner of the Tundra came to witness the miraculous event that was the epicenter of all this.

Her Majesty the Empress Glæcia Alopex Lagopus the First, Last, and Only and her newlywed husband

(the now Emperor) T'Kali were about to be blessed with a beautiful baby girl, and for the first time in

centuries, the kingdom had an heir to the throne. As for T'kali leading

the army, a tough-as-nails red fox

cub named Murphy would take his place until the child was grown.

(Typically Glæcia would marry someone of royal blood, since there

was no Arctic Fox royalty left, T'kali, her commander of the Royal Guards, was the only option.)

The child's name, was Princess Missti Vixena Lagopus. Since Glæcia had the power to create ice wherever her paws touched, so

did her daughter. Fortunately, the servants of the castle were able to

help clean up after little Missti's impromptu snowman-making, ice-sculpture forming and snowball throwing.

As the young Missti grew older, a strange feeling came over her. In

the kingdom of the Arctic Fox, she would be able to use her powers as she please, but while on ambassador missionary in the

other kingdoms she was permitted

to do so. The young royal, at first, didn't mind not conjuring a snow cone in her paws every now and then, but she slowly began to detest the idea.

With her inherited powers, she wanted absolute control.

She vowed that one day every animal would bow under her paw...

But not today.

Today, was the 100,000th year anniversary of the founding of the

Arctic Fox kingdom (founded by Glæcia's ancestor Drake Alopex Lagopus in the year -98,700 B.C),

and activity was very abuzz.

Glæcia was busy signing a few hundred papers; working overtime in order to get to the next of many many epic parties. While she was

signing her name for the thousandth time, Missti entered the room wearing a tight, strapless black dress. Her large hair was up in a ponytail and she wore tall, black high-heels.

"Hello, mother.." she said, smiling.

"Hey, daughter." Said Glæcia.

"You gonna come down with the rest of us?" Missti asked. "My friends've been dying to meet you."

"Ohh..." Glæcia groaned. "I dunno, sweetie, like, mommy's super busy."

"You gotta chill mom!" Said Missti. "Just take a deep breath..."

Glæcia inhaled, and exhaled.

"And...relax..don't do it. When you want to come to it."

"Relax?" Said Glæcia.

"Don't do it, when you wanna come..."

Glæcia was confused by her daughter's sudden singing.

"When you wanna come..."

"Relax don't do

it

When you want to

go to it

Relax don't do it

When you want to

come

Relax don't do it

When you want to

come

When you want to

come!"

Missti spun around. She had the natural, stereotypical singing voice of a princess, yet she still left her mother quite puzzled.

"Come to where?" Asked Glæcia.

"Relax don't do

it

When you want to

sock it to it

Relax don't do it

When you want to

come

Come-oh oh

oh"

Missti slipped out of her black outfit and conjured a totally bada* outfit resembling a bikini. She grabbed her mother and spun her around like a top. Glæcia stopped, feeling

very discombobulated.

Being since Glæcia was that way, Missti's paws started to glow with the powers of ice.

"But shoot it in

the right direction

Make making it

your intention-

ooh yeah

Live those dreams

Scheme those

schemes

Got to hit me

Hit me

Hit me with those

laser beams!"

Glæcia, highly unaware of what was happening, started to become enveloped in a thick layer of ice.

Missti grabbed a mandolin and strummed a few chords much like a rock guitar rather than the instrument's folksy sound.

"Relax don't do

it

When you want to

go to it

Relax don't do it

When you want to

come

Relax don't do it

When you want to

come

When you want to

COOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOME!!!!!"

Missti laughed most evilly. Her mother was now frozen, and she had crafted a great throne of ice. The Queen's Yeti guards were

imprisoned, and the skies were now blackened with a fierce snowstorm outside.

"Crikey!" Said T'kali.

:

"HEY YOU!!" T'kali yelled to the snowy owl.

"T'kali!" Exclaimed D'jali. "Have you

seen it?! Your daughter--she's done this!"

"Don't worry!!" Said T'Kali. "I know exactly who can defeat Missti!"

"Who?" Asked D'jali.

"Why, the Heroes of the Tundra. One is big and strong, another is small yet swift!" Explained

T'Kali.

"Bring the big one to me!" Said D'jali. "I want to talk to him, first."

T'kali looked at the snowy owl. He chuckled a little, then looked at a large portrait with a familiar polar bear and reindeer.

"...who said they were he's?" Said the Arctic Fox, smiling.


	2. Return of Mikill and Lai!

"Okay, Okay!"

"Liiiittle more to the left!"

"Bit less!"

"Right there! That's it! Spot on!"

Chinook, Mikill, and Lai gazed out at the enormous, snowy cliff in front of them.

"Hell's Drop." Said Lai.

"YEP!" Exclaimed Mikill. "2,000 feet wide, 900 feet tall, counting the feet above sea level. They don't call it "Hell" for a reason, y'know!"

"We would obviously need IN-SANE G-force winds and velocity to jump that monster, soooo..." Lai gestured to Chinook.

"I GOT THE BEST SLED FROM THE TRADING MERCHANTS!" Exclaimed Chinook.

Mikill's brother removed a tarp which unveiled a large mahogany-wood sled with enough seating for all three of them.

"Thanks so much, broseph!" Said Mikill as she sat

down.

"Sure thing!" Chinook sat beside Mikill.

"Okay! Are ya ready?" Said Lai.

"On three, we're gonna do it!"

Mikill and Chinook giggled and braced themselves. Lai pressed her hooves against the sled, ready to push.

"And one..."

Little did either of them know, that someone else was rapidly approaching.

"HEYYYY!! MIKILLLLLL!!" The voice called. "LAIIIII!!"

Neither Mikill nor Lai heard this.

"...two..."

That voice was T'kali, rapidly approaching.

"HEY I GOTTA TALK TO YOU

GUYS FOR A SEC--WOAH!" T'kali slipped on a bare patch of ice and

was sent directly into the sleigh.

"THREE!" Lai began to push the sled, and after it got to a perfect

speed, she jumped in along with them.

"T'kali?!"

"What're you doing here?"

T'kali glared at them. Mikill, Lai, Chinook, and T'kali slid down the deep hill, screaming the entire way.

"LEFT!!" Exclaimed Lai. The four turned left.

"NOW RIGHT!!" Exclaimed Lai again. The four turned right.

Now, the sled was rapidly approaching the peak of the hill. Mikill vomited up a whole salmon.

"BRACEYOURSEEEEEEELLLLLLVES!!" Exclaimed Lai.

Everyone screamed as the sleigh zoomed across the drop, miles upon miles of ice awaiting them

should the sleigh not make it.

"WHO'S RECKLESS AND STUPID IDEA WAS THIS?!" Exclaimed T'kali.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" Exclaimed Lai.

"WE WERE TRYING TO BE THE FIRST TO MAKE IT ACROSS HELL'S

DROP!!" Exclaimed Mikill.

"Hell's Drop?! Oh my cod! WE, ARE GOING TO DIEEEEEE!!!"

Everything turned white.

Eventually, the sleigh came to a

complete stop. T'kali's eyes were about as widened as they could go. He fell off the sled, and face-first into the snow.

"...am I dead?" was all he could muffle.

But Mikill, Lani and Chinook just smiled.

"THAT...WAS..." Chinook raised his paws into the air and whooped along with Mikill and Lai, TOTALLY WICKED!!"

T'kali just stood there, frozen.

They had just made a jump over Hell's Drop and survived.

And he rode with them.

"Now," said Lai, wrapping a hoof

around him. "What was that thing you were gonna tell us?"

\--

A few minutes later...

\--

Mikill and Lai were shocked at all this. Why would Missti freeze the entire Tundra in a permanent

blizzard?!

Nonetheless, they agreed to save the Tundra once more. A sailing trip was arranged for the three from the Arctic Fox Kingdom to somewhere

completely unvisited by anyone from a tribe. T'kali was to sail them across, as he knew the way.

Mikill bade her father and mother goodbye, T'kali kissed the frozen Glæcia (but got his lips stuck for a solid minute). Lai, however, just stood.

"Don't you have family you wanna say goodbye to?" Asked Mikill.

"...unfortunately, no." Said Lai. "I was meaning to tell you this, but my mother is dead. I don't know what happened to my father. Since I was five, the tribe's been my only family."

"I'm so sorry." Said Mikill, wrapping a paw around her.


	3. The Bar

After a few days of sailing in rough

seas, Mikill, Lai, and T'kali arrived at Animerica, a distant country made up of various animals from across the globe that wanted to form their own tribe. The first noticeable place of civilization was the seaside town of Zoologicshire.

"Here we are!" Said T'kali as the three sailed through a river entering the village.

Mikill and Lai stared out. How strange it was to them, a bunch of

animals living together with no

prejudice, racism, and slavery from the dawn of time, when in their tribes this was recently outlawed. There were bears, reindeer, and foxes, along with many other animals like reptiles and birds. A couple of mountain lions looked at them, then continued walking.

"So, T'kali...they all live here?" Said Mikill.

"And there's no slavery?" Said Lai.

"Yep!" Replied T'kali.

Eventually, after going down the ocean the ship was docked at a large bar area named "The Twisted Mammary". Within the "Mammary", were lots of animals from all corners of the globe, lions, elephants, even unfamiliar animals

to the trio like pandas and tigers!

"I know a guy in here.." said T'kali. "He'll help us under one obligation

only.."

"What's that?" Asked Lai.

"That we bring him nuts." T'kali replied, holding up a stitched bag of

cashews.

Mikill and Lai looked at him. The three walked through the bar, past the strippers and hookers, until they reached a table. On top of it, a small squirrel emerged from the tablecloth, along with a female

squirrel (completely clotheless, if I may add). He kissed the female and said some things like "I'll see ya later baby.." and varied other sweet nothings.

Said male squirrel noticed Mikill and Lai, and turned around, clearing

his throat.

"T'kali!!" He exclaimed. "Great to see ya bud!"

The three noticed a strange bulge betwixt the legs of the squirrel--they ignored it.

"Sorry I'm a bit...weird right now.." said the squirrel. "...just had se--(the squirrel paused) ctionals...Anyway, my mystical powers have told me the Princess...kinda went off the rails

on the crazy train, froze the queen,

and made a huge ol' castle with her hands!"

"Exactly." Said T'kali. "The queen is my wife, and the princess is holding her hostage. Not to mention she is...(T'kali paused.)...also...my daughter."

"Here's what we gotta do..." Luri unveiled a map of the entire earth. Suddenly, various landmarks and cities became animated, and it was almost like they were real!

"HII EVERYOOONNE!!" Yelled Lai at the tiny model of the reindeer tribe. She cringed as Luri stepped on the

miniature camp.

"We must trek through the South Peak forests, sail back across the Borealis Sea, and it is rumored that we'll find the princess in a huge ice castle, guarded by an army of

animals possessed under her frozen power..."

Luri took the four to a hotel in the space above the bar. There, they slept, until morning arose, and so did they, to a large breakfast of herbivore and carnivore foods.


	4. Warrior of the South Peak

Our four heroes walked and walked, their paws and hooves getting

rather tired, until they were soon in the midst of a thick, lush jungle-

like wood. Birds chirped from a distance and it had slowly begun to rain.

Quickly they took refuge in an old log. There, the pains on their feet

were eased. When the rain ended, they continued walking, across mountains, through more rainforests, then through a clearing;

tall grass surrounded by other tall trees of the forests.

"...careful.." said Lai, clearing the tall grasses with her horns. "There could be something dangerous here..."

"Heh, what danger?" Said Luri. "I can do...THIS!"

A small pink colored lightning

bolt shot from his fingers, which created a fire, which in turn rapidly burned half the grass. Mikill screamed, for there was something in the grass.

"You feel brave now, Houdini?!" Said Lai. "Ya scared the bear chick!"

That thing moved yet again. It could clearly be seen, rapidly trying to

scamper away from the four. Lai ran after it.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!" She called.

Everyone shrugged, then

followed her. If one were to look high up above, one would see T'kali, Luri, Mikill and Lai, following that one thing, running like bullets through the long, thick foliage. They ran and ran and ran, until they

reached a great cliff. At the bottom

of that cliff, was a whole lot more trees, and at the very edge, was an

old, hollowed-out log.

One by one, they piled themselves on the log. One by one, more weight

was slowly added to the already fragile, lifeless, former tree.

"...nobody..move...a muscle.." wheezed T'kali.

The animals feel something small jump onto the log, perhaps it is a bird. Then, the log comes careening

down the hill, everyone screaming;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE AGAIN!!" Screams T'Kali.

"No we're not!" Exclaims Lai. She and Mikill grab a very long vine as the log wrecks it's way through the jungle, somewhat rotating to the left, other times to the right.

Lai tied one end of the vine to the left side of the log, T'kali ties the right side. They both wait a moment, Mikill and Luri holding on for dear life (Luri trying to come up with a force field spell).

Then, two palm trees grasp the log, pulling them back somewhat (the vines are very strong). The force

of the log being pulled back sends

the other being knocked off.

Everyone pants rapidly, still with equal parts adrenaline and shock from the ride, and looks around. They notice the foliage and the warm climate (certainly not the Tundra!).

Something very un-mammalian is right in front of them..

It was a Komodo dragon. More specifically, a female Komodo warrior. She wore a bra and loincloth partially made of leaves and fabric, with strange symbols and tie-dye colors.

This Komodo had certainly seen a lot, for scars grazed her face and in her strong arms she held a uniquely

curved spear with flowers and vines.

"I am Ia." She spoke. "Warrior of the South Peak. Now, if I may, why have you trespassed?!"


	5. Reunion with Mother

"So," said Ia, sharpening her

oddly-shaped spear. "You two are heroes of the mammal world and

wish to vanquish a great evil?"

"Yep!" Said Mikill. "It might not look like it, but in the Tundra, it's insanely cold."

"That is a rather redundant thing to do, for one who wishes to rule the universe." Ia stopped sharpening. "But, if she is causing you trouble, count me in."

That evening, our heroes decided to camp in a clearing of some woods. Ia was just finishing up telling her

newfound friends a folk tale from her fellow Komodo dragons and other reptiles.

"...And that, dear mammals, is how Sobek the sharp-toothed Lord and Savior of the Reptillians made an alliance with Pukimna of the Reindeer." Finished Ia.

"THAT IS SO COOL!!" Exclaimed Lai. "For some reason, I always felt I had a connenction with

Pukimna.

Luri laughed.

"What?" Exclaimed Lai. "Can't a chick dream?!"

"No." Said Luri. "That's the most dumbest thing I ever heard--Pukimna's a FOLKTALE!!"

Lai sighed as she went to sleep.

"Guess you're right...night everyone."

T'kali, Lai, Mikill, Luri, and Ia fell asleep. Wind whipped around,

but our heroes were nice and warm. What was going to happen next, would rock their world.

\--

\--

Light shined all around. When Lai opened her eyes, Lai was in front of a waterfall. She walked through it,

and Lai found herself staring at a

very slender, alabaster-furred

reindeer.

The reindeer had branches growing around her antlers, and pupil-less

eyeballs. As she walked closer to Lai, tiny plants and springs of water grew where she stepped. She

stopped, and looked at Lai, then smiled.

"I, am Pukimna..." said the white reindeer. "Goddess of the Tundra, protector of the Reindeer Tribe, and...I'm your mother, Lai."

Lai flinched back. She couldn't

breathe.

"H...h-h-how is that possible?!" Said Lai. "I was told my father died and my mother was a prostitute who was killed after my

birth!"

"No..." said Pukimna. "Your father was a mortal reindeer that is probably still alive. I was in disguise as the prostitute reindeer. When they, ahem, "killed" me, I simply went back to the Realm-of-the-Gods for a while. In other words they released me from my mortal form."

"Well," said Lai. "I-If that was your mortal form, t-then how come I haven't done anything supernatural or weird lately?"

"You have an extraordinary power, my child..." said Pukimna. "A

power that only I could bestow to you when you and I would be re-united...and now it is time..."

Lai suddenly felt a bit weightless. She looked down to see that she was clearly floating. Suddenly,

Pukimna's eyes turned blue and a ribbon of blue and other colors started to envelop Lai. One by one, Lai's demigoddess features started to grow; she was now a bit taller, with more prominent antlers and bits of branches starting to grow around them. Her fur was still brown, yet sparkling.

"Go back to the mortal realm." Said Pukimna. "Use your power

to save your people and mine."

Lai smiled as she started to leave the spirit realm.

"I will not let you down.." said Lai. "I love you, my mother..." Lai nuzzled Pukimna.

...

...

...

"...I love you too, my daughter."

\--

\--

Mikill was amazed as Lai awoke.

"Uh...what happened to you.." she said, somewhat weirded out.

"Well.." Lai chuckled, looking at her beautiful fur and spiraling horns. "Let's just say I have a closer connection to Pukimna then I thought..."


	6. Missti's plan

"I have been their "Perfect Little Lady" for far too long, Murphy.." Missti snarled as she lounged atop her throne.

"Yeah!" Said Murphy. "And I hate it when my stuck-up guards called

me 'cute'." The small fox grabbed a brown bottle and started drinking from it.

"Is that--" Missti stood up.

"Beer?" Finished Murphy. "Hellz yeah!"

"I like the way you think, kid!" Missti chuckled. "Here," she pulled out a large chest. "Take anything you want from here! On the house!"

Murphy grinned and jumped into the huge chest filled with treasures. He emerged wearing a gold crown (presumably from some dead king), a gold necklace with a ruby, and a cutlass too large for him with a velvet sash.

"Thanks!" Said Murphy. "Anyway,

how're you gonna take over the world again?"

"Easy!" Missti jumped off her throne (the skirt on her bikini somewhat showed her vaginal area!) and walked alongside Murphy. "I have taken a bunch of animals from Animerica hostage to do my bidding, soon I will give them all collars. But these are no ordinary collars! They have what they call Cerebral Crystals--when a magic power such as mine overtakes them...I WILL CONTROL THEIR MINDS AND CREATE A GREAT, EEEEVIL ARMYYYY!!"

Missti gave a huge, evil cackle, Murphy did one as well, but it wasn't as malevolent as Missti. The new Fox Queen placed her hands on her incredibly slim hips.

"We really gotta work on your laugh, you sound like a frog with

pneumonia."


	7. A Battle, and Murphy’s Vengeance

It had only been a few days, but Murphy had enough of Missti.

Day after day he would wait on her hand and foot getting her coffee and other beverages. This had become routine now, "Muuuuurphyyyyyyyy!" rang in his

ear every now and then, but sometimes it was only a figment of his imagination. It didn't help that his paws were cold on the ice floor--why'd this chick like ice anyway?!

One day, while polishing the floor, he snapped.

"THAAAT IS IT!!" He yelled.

Murphy marched through the halls, mad as a hornet. He stopped when

he got to Missti, and tapped his

foot. Missti continued to file her claws, until she noticed him.

"Murphy, darling, do be a dear and fetch me that bottle of nail polish so I can paint my claws..." Missti examined her hands. "They do need a touching-up after all."

"HELL NO!!!" Exclaimed Murphy.

Glæcia's smile faded.

"What." She said.

"You heard me!" Exclaimed Murphy.

"I am DEAD TIRED of constantly kissin' up to you!"

Missti simply laughed.

Murphy yanked out his sword (which was two times bigger than he was), and lunged at her. The white fox drop-kicked her red counterpart into a wall, the impact leaving relatively jagged cracks.

Just as Missti was about to behead Murphy, a loud cry of "HEY!" Came from outside.

Missti stared down and saw her father, Mikill, Lai, a squirrel,

and...some green slimy thing.

"DAD?!" She yelled back. "AUNT LAI AND AUNT MIKILL? WHAAAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?! And...what is that green thing?"

"First of all," Ia leaned against her weapon. "I am not a thing, I am a

Komodo Dragon. Second, we have come, because you cannot freeze the ENTIRE WORLD!!"

"Uh," Missti smirked. "Yeah I can."

"No you can't." Said Lai.

"AAARGH!" She groaned. "Dad, help me out here."

"Aunt Lai's right, you know!" Said T'kali.

"No!" Said Missti. "I, am the new Queen, I can do what I want!" She

pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Nyeeeh!"

"MISSTI!" Exclaimed T'kali. "YOU GET DOWN HERE YOUNG LADY OR I SWEAR I'LL--"

"THAAAT IS ENOUGH!!" Boomed Missti. She adjusted her

giant ponytail. "EVIL ARMY... ………………...AAAAAAAATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAACCKK!!!!"

Mikill, Lai, Luri, Ia, and T'kali looked on in shock as the army ran foreword.

There was a whole menagerie of

animals being used as the army in place of the yetis, peacocks,

wildcats, bears, crocodiles, hawks, wolves, gophers; just about any animal that could be found from across the globe. On their necks,

they all had collars. Mikill handled a mountain lion. T'kali and Luri battled the gophers.

"TRY TO REMOVE THE COLLARS!!"

Yelled Ia, trying to pin a skunk down a with her staff.

Ia was right. Mikill removed the collar of a huge rhinoceros, and he

looked around, wondering what had happened before Mikill quickly explained everything, then the rhino joined the fight.

Our heroes fought on and on for hours, yet they did not seem to be

breaking a sweat at all. Lai, with her

newfound Goddess powers was able to blast the mind-control collars to dust with her laser eyes. Mikill seemed strong as ever, and

Luri and T'kali, fueled by the fiery passions of their personal love lives became more forces to be reckoned with in eons.

Suddenly, Ia was picked up by a great big gorilla.

The Komodo dragon struggled to escape, using her poisonous bite,

but it was no use.

She just couldn't seem to reach the great ape's collar!

It certainly seemed as though our heroes' newfound friend was about to reach certain doom...

When a small ninja star sliced a clean cut in the gorilla's fur. The beast looked...only to find a small rabbit in a kimono.

"...JIRO?!" Said Mikill.

It was in fact Jiro-freakin'-Bunimoto. He approached the gorilla, the primate laughing at the sight of the tiny rodent.

"...Death and War." Said Jiro. With a *RRRRRIP!* he removed his kimono, unveiling his secretly ripped abs and biceps. All he wore underneath, was a white loincloth much like a sumo's mawashi.

Everyone simply stared at the small long-eared creature.

"THESE ARE THE WAYS..." he grabbed a Feudal-style samurai sword. "OF THE HARE!!"

The gorilla beat his chest and hooted. Jiro ran forward, yelling "HHHAAAIII YAIYAIYAIYAI!!" and then proceeding to beat up the ape with a few perfectly placed

roundhouse kicks, punches, and

scratches.

Finally, Jiro busted one of the gorilla's teeth out, and used his sword to chop off the collar with a

single slice.

Mikill and Lai were weirded out. He seemed so scared before, and yet he took on an animal a thousand times bigger than him.

"I have returned because of your heroism, my lovely white orchid..." Jiro leaned in and kissed Mikill's paw.

The tiny rabbit used his sword and a strand of rope as a grappling hook, and clambered up. Ia grabbed her spear and stuck it into the ice, climbing with her reptilian strength whilst living up T'kali, Lai, Mikill and Luri. Lai snickered as she

saw the rabbit's underclothes and puffy tail poking out.

"What?" Asked T'kali.

"I'm sorry.." Lai giggled. "His

thong...it's just...wow."


	8. Fahrenheit 4-Missti-1

Missti stared out at her former army in disbelief, which was now trying to tear down her castle! Who knows where Murphy was at the time, because he certainly wasn't "helping her out!".

Just then, Mikill, T'kali, Ia, Lai, and Luri burst through, each doing their own awesome kick butt pose.

"Y'know there's a door, right?" Said Missti.

Luri flipped through his book, and found a page.

"Hold it right there.." Luri conjured a magical spell on his finger, and pointed it at Missti. "Or I'll smite Yooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

Luri's eyes widened and his tiny little squirrel jaw dropped. This woman was like a vision of his wildest dreams come true.

He loved everything about her, her figure, her bosom, her eyes, hair, her lips..

"...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Luri fainted. The magic spell he was going to use on Missti fizzed out like a dud firework.

Missti blinked, and the squirrel went limp again. Suddenly, he used his magic, changing the background to some dark area with a single spotlight shining on him.

Luri began to slightly sway as music played from some unknown origin. He snapped his fingers, and a

sparkly pink disco outfit appeared on him, along with a pair of equally as radiant sunglasses.

"I think it's high

time we knew,

Whenever I think of

you,

My mind blows a

fuse!

When I look in you

eyes,

My meter starts to

rise, and I become

confused.

My voltage

regulator cools,

When I'm sitting next to you,

Electricity starts to

flow,

And my indicator

starts to glow,

wooo!!"

Luri was then zapped frozen with Missti's powers.

Just then, Lai concentrated very

hard, and formed a giant beam of pure energy that unfroze Luri, and annihilated the powers Missti was

using against her. Missti pushed hard; Lai's goddess powers somewhat stopped. Lai thought long and hard about her mother, how despite the fact she did not know her whatsoever, she felt like she knew her kindly embrace all her life.

Her eyes became pure white, her beams of goddess powers even stronger.

Mikill smiled at her friend.

"NOOOO!!" Exclaimed Missti. "I AM THE QUEEN, DAMMIT!! I DO WHAT I WANNA—AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!"

The eternal blizzard stopped. Grass started to grow, and the snow

melted away. When the dust settled, all that remained, was a piece of pure crystal shaped into

a Heart. Luri picked up the Heart, and examined it, much to his chagrin.

"Well!" Said Luri. "That's gonna be a while till I can have a relationship with her!"


	9. Epilogue

With Missti temporarily trapped inside the Heart, the Arctic Fox kingdom had nothing to worry about.

Luri, however, could not wait until the time came when she would be released from her crystal prison, therefore he "wore Missti" around his neck.

Glæcia and T'kali's marriage had never been more alive because of this adventure, and they frequently had dates and make out sessions. Some might even say this was too healthy of a love life.

Little Murphy assumed his career as captain of the guards once again, with a lot of holidays off.

Mikill and Lai's reputations as the Heroes of the Tundra had gotten even wider spread, they were widely known even outside of the Tundra! They continued to have adventures and vanquish evil all while being themselves, along with Luri and Jiro!

So ends the second part of Tundra.


End file.
